


Together, We Shine!

by papersandals (laronmi)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Experimental Style, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laronmi/pseuds/papersandals
Summary: An extremely indulgent Tales of Vesperia X Fire Emblem fusion.Shortly after departing for a pilgrimage meant to restore hope to the citizens of the empire, Estelle discovers plans for a coup that threatens her home and family. As she clashes with assassins, nobles, and opportunists, Estelle discovers that there's far more to the coup that meets the eye: A deranged cult worshiping a dark dragon that has the ability to destroy all of Terca Lumireis has appeared, and they are willing to do anything to revive their god. Estelle soon finds herself entangled in an ancient conspiracy that may end up being far more personal than she ever dared believed.





	1. Beginning of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Vesperia lends itself to a Fire Emblem AU extremely well. This will mostly consist of snippets of varying length. I'm trying to keep this chronological, but it may jump around as well! This probably won't be very coherent; this is super indulgent and written mostly for me rather than anyone else. Don't expect any particularly great twists or turns, and do expect a lot of tropes. Eventual Fluri and Ristelle because I'm predictable :U
> 
> I'm writing this mostly so that I won't make a game out of it. We'll see if it works. As for references, this is some hodgepodge of elements from the Tellius games (Base conversations, chapter based support conversation advancement), Jugdral (dark cult worshiping an evil dragon pulling the strings), and the DS games (Pair ups). Really, I've played every single game except Mystery/New Mystery, so anything can happen.

_Before the land of Terca Lumireis was given a name, a goddess opened the door to heaven and used its light to cast out the shadows into the abyss. Exhausted, she returned to heaven to sleep and dream._

_Those shadows, longing for their return, did not lay quietly in the abyss. They broke through and flooded Terca Lumireis with darkness, reaching and struggling to open the door to heaven and seek vengeance._

_It was in this darkness that a miracle occurred, and a single light came to seal the darkness away, restoring peace and calm to our world at last._

_Yet when she with the tiny wings smiles gently in the darkness, the first door shall open..._

— — — 

Ioder was apologetic when he handed the sword to Estellise, but she saw no reason for him to be. It was well known that he was hopeless at swordplay, and the entire pilgrimage was more ceremonial than anything else; as long as it was a member of the royal family who completed it, the hopes of the people would be buoyed and sustained. She was of royal birth, but was so far down in the succession line that no one would pay much mind to her. With the Cult of Ohma rumored to be on the move, it was far better for the heir to Zaphias to remain in the capital.

Besides which, the idea of going out into the world and seeing all the places she read about with her own two eyes was a dream come true.

"I humbly accept this task," she said, kneeling before Ioder with the sword held up by both hands. Head bowed, eyes closed she recited: "May the light of the full moon grace me with victory. May the eight wings of hope lift me to glory. May Geraios guide me to journey's end." 

"May Geraios guide you to prosperity," said Ioder, touching each of Estellise's shoulders with the blade he pulled out only for occasions like these. "Rise, Estellise Sidos Heurassein. May your journey be successful."

She rose, sword clutched in her hands, and bowed before him. When she turned around, she saw the crowd of endless faces staring at them, at her, at the promise and hope that she would fulfill the sacred pilgrimage that began with the founding of the empire. There were no cheers or applause; the mood was somber. The world was in shambles. What the people needed now, more than anything else, was hope.

— — — 

"The air is incredible! It's so fresh! And these plants! Oh, Flynn," Estellise said, leaning almost too far on her horse to point at a blooming white flower with streaks of yellow and pink staining the petals, "look at that! What kind of flower is that?!"

"Lady Estellise, please be careful," Flynn said, and the trace of exasperation in his voice was enough for her to sheepishly right herself on her horse and ride properly. 

"I'm sorry, Flynn," she said once she calmed herself a little. "I'm just so excited to be outside of the capital. I know all of the knights are used to travelling around, but this is my first time."

He was smiling when she looked at him, the edges soft with affection. "I know. And I want you to enjoy yourself while you're out here, but don't forget you are on this journey for a reason."

She nodded. "I won't forget. Thank you, Flynn. We have to stop at Halure first, correct?"

"Yes. Sodia and Witcher have gone ahead to prepare. There's a fortress halfway there we can stop at as well. While it isn't a formal pilgrimage site, I'm sure it will do much for the spirits of the travelers there to see you."

"Then we can spend some time there to speak with them," Estellise said, eyes cast on the distance as if the fortress would appear on the horizon soon. The journey was about hope. Whatever else happened, she had to make sure to raise the spirits of the people first.

— — — 

By the time the last of the bandits had fallen at Deidon Hold, evening had come. Though Estellise was unwounded, the same could not be said of her mare, struck by an arrow the moment the fighting had begun. If not for Flynn's quick reaction, Estellise herself may have met with an unfortunate injury of her own, falling and being crushed by her mount. 

She walked over to where her mare had fallen, the sword Ioder had given her slick with the blood of the bandits. There were a few travelers around her, and her flank was dark with blood. Estellise watched her breathe laboriously, hooves twitching as she struggled through the pain, and could bear it no more. She dropped the sword, barely acknowledging Flynn calling for her, and ran towards her horse.

"Your Highness," one of the travelers said, stroking the mare's mane with shaking hands, "I'm sorry, but none of us here know how to treat a horse."

"It's all right," Estellise said, voice choked up with fear and pain for her longtime companion. "Does anyone have a towel? Or cloth they wouldn't mind dirtying?"

A dry, clean cloak was quickly offered to her. She gathered the material in her hands and stared at the arrow still lodged in the flank. She couldn't pull the arrow out, put pressure on the wound, and use her healing magic at the same time. She needed help. She had to ask someone. Her horse was in pain.

"Lady Estellise," she heard Flynn say from beside her, "what do you need me to do?"

"Pull the arrow out when I say," she said, flooded with relief at Flynn's reliability. "Someone, please try to hold her down when he does. I-I can heal her, but the pain— She won't deal with the pain well."

One of the men there held her horse down as Flynn prepared himself for the grisly task. Estellise took a deep breath. "All right," she said, throat dry. "Pull."

There was so much blood. Her mare screamed, and it took everyone present to keep her from thrashing and hurting herself or someone else even more. As quick as she could, Estellise took the cloth and pushed down on the wound, pouring healing magic into it. The tormented, raw cries of her mare hurt her heart, and she felt tears fall down her cheeks even as she put everything she had into healing the wound, into repairing the damaged tissue, stopping the blood, mending the cut, pushing out the ills that had crept in. She held on, held down for as long she could, and even though it must not have taken more than a few minutes, it felt like an entire night had passed when her horse finally went still, breathing evening out into something less pained and more peaceful.

When Estellise rose, she wobbled, and Flynn rushed to her side to support her. Her armor was covered in blood; some had even gotten to the tabard underneath. She could barely see it in the moonlight, and honestly, she didn't care. Her horse was fine. She was going to heal.

"Good," Estellise said, then fainted.

— — — 

"Are you mad at me?"

Flynn sighed. "I am not mad at you, Lady Estellise," he said, and the fact that he had not turned to face her was telling. "I am merely concerned."

"I didn't mean to push myself that hard. I just... She was in so much pain, Flynn."

"I know." Gently, he added: "You will run into many creatures and many more people in pain, Lady Estellise. You cannot give all of yourself to every one of them, no matter how much you may want to."

It was a fact that her mind understood and her heart refused. 

They walked in silence for a bit longer, the thick treetops of Quoi Woods drawing ever closer. Going through the main road was not an option. The bandits had taken advantage of the knights stationed there fighting monsters along the road. Even after a full night of fighting, however, the monsters had remained. It was breeding season, apparently, and the straight path to Halure would have been more dangerous than it was worth. 

"You didn't have to dismount for me, Flynn," she said when the silence could not be tolerated any further. "Just because I left my horse behind to recover doesn't mean you have to walk."

Flynn shook his head. He tightened his hold on the reigns and glanced to the side at his horse, who was walking sedately and looking around. "It's all right. We'll be in the forest soon, and I would have dismounted anyway. We can search for another horse for you once we make it to Halure."

Estellise didn't mind walking, but she felt it was unfair for Flynn. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Lady Estellise, you are not any trouble at all. It is my duty and my honor to guard you."

They were drawing close to the beginning of the forest. The shade had never looked more tempting, since the late spring sun reminded Estellise of just how uncomfortable summers could be. She looked at it longingly, picking up her pace slightly to get to the cover sooner. "Still," she said, "I lost us a lot of time by making us spend the night at the fortress, and— Wait. Flynn, what is that?"

There was a slumped over pile of armor. Flynn wordlessly drew his sword and walked in front of Estellise, handing her the reins to his horse. The pile shifted, and Estelle stepped back.

"Who goes there," Flynn said, and the pile suddenly stretched.

"Wha—" the armor said, and then the person stood up. Whoever was inside, Estellise noticed, was incredibly short. And the voice... The voice sounded like that of a child's, but that was impossible. What child could wear that sort of armor?

"Who are you," Flynn said again, sword still held in perfect defensive position.

"Woahwoahwoah," the person said, waving their arms in the air before tripping over a rock. They tumbled backwards, armor clanking noisily as they did so, and Estellise winced in sympathy. Flynn's sword lowered just the tiniest bit, and Estellise stepped forward again.

"Are you all right? Do you need any healing?"

"I'm...fine," said the armored person. "Just tripped... That's all..."

They waited a moment. And then another. Flynn lowered his sword completely, gaze still held at the sad, prone figure. "Do you require assistance standing?"

A beat. Then: "Y-yeah, actually. Um. Do you guys mind helping me up?"

The armored individual turned out to be a child after all. 

"Karol Capel, one of the youngest free agents employed by the Union! My specialty is hunting down monsters and taking hits!"

Considering how he struggled to stand when he fell over, Estellise wondered and worried about just how many hits he was meant to take. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Estellise. I am on a pilgrimage to perform the Sacred Penance."

Karol had been smiling brightly when he first introduced himself, but upon hearing Estellise's proclamation, his smile faded and his eyes went wide.

"W-wait... You're going to perform the Sacred Penance? Isn't that something only members of the royal family can do?"

"Lady Estellise is a member of the royal family," Flynn said, stepping forward and, while not outright raising his sword again, he positioned his arm in such a way that the sword became impossible to ignore. Karol looked at the gleaming edge, shiny in a way that told of how hard Flynn worked to keep it sharp and pristine rather than it being shiny from disuse, laughed nervously, and then took a step back.

"S-sorry if I was rude, Your Highness," he said. His armor was rattling, Estellise noticed, because of how he was trembling. The poor thing. 

"Flynn," she said, "ease up a little, won't you? He's just a child."

"The Union would not accept someone if they were not capable," was Flynn's response, but his sword fell back to his side.

"U-um, r-right," Karol said, looking nervously back and forth between the two. "I was going to ask if you needed an escort through the woods, but I guess you two are just fine..."

Flynn furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you just waiting here for someone to come along and be in need of an escort? Even if you are a free agent, shouldn't you be able to find work through the Union?"

Karol's smile was strained, and his laugh more so. "H-haha... You know a lot about how the Union works for a knight... I'm, uh, in kind of a probation period. I am accepted, I really am," Karol quickly added when Flynn gave him a flat look, "but since I'm such an extraordinary circumstance, I have to do things a little differently, yeah! The Union feels bad, you see, for sending someone so young out on an official mission."

Karol's bravado was endearing. "In that case, maybe we will take you on as an escort through the forest." Estellise looked at Flynn and gave him her most pleading smile. "It certainly won't hurt to have a guide."

"Wait, really?" Karol was practically glowing with joy. "You want to me to escort you?"

Estellise nodded. "I don't know if it will cause any trouble with the Union, but if it won't, I imagine escorting a member of the royal family through such treacherous woods must be quite an accomplishment."

"I-It is! Are you sure? I won't let you down!"

Flynn sighed, but otherwise did not complain. "Very well, Master Karol," he said, and Estellise watched as Karol's expression grew so ecstatic that his joy made her smile too, "we shall be relying on you to see us safely to Halure."

"You bet! I'll get you guys there safe and sound! Count on me!"


	2. Recruiting Witcher, Sodia, and Yuri. Meeting Rita.

Only Witcher was waiting for them in Halure.

"Captain Flynn," he said, glasses knocked askew on his face and hair not kept in a near perfect dome for once, "Sodia's gone to help with an altercation near Aspio! Apparently the Shaikos Ruins have been ransacked for months by some band of villains, and now they're having a standoff with some of the mages."

There was no way, Estellise knew, that Flynn would leave Sodia to take on such a task alone, but Estellise had duties to see to in Halure first. 

"Go, Flynn, Witcher," she said. "I can carry out my tasks in Halure on my own."

Flynn wore his indecision plain on his face, fingers grasping the reins on his horse in a way to spoke of him fighting the urge to mount and ride away. "Lady Estellise, I cannot just leave you."

He could, and she knew he knew it as well. Halure was as nondescript and safe as a town could be, despite being so close to the capital and being in the middle of so many roads. The town was lush with greenery, and a great tree stood as the center of town. It towered and sheltered the majority of the buildings there, and there was some sort of magic worked on it that eased the souls and spirits of those who passed through. The citizens of Halure lived in simple tranquility and harmony with nature. Visitors were lulled into an almost dream-like state of calm by the tree's power. In all of Halure's history, it had never been once attacked by humans.

Witcher was watching them nervously, doing his best not to fidget, but he was still only a child, younger than probably Karol. "A-actually, Captain Flynn, I've already spoken with the mayor. He's agreed to let us take care of the threat at Shaikos before performing the ceremony. The mages there help maintain the magic of the tree, so without them..."

Flynn closed his eyes and breathed in. Estellise had known him long enough to understand that he had made up his mind. The only question that remained was whether or not he would make her stay when the mayor had expressed a willingness to delay the ceremony.

When Flynn opened his eyes again, it was not to Estellise or Witcher he spoke to. "Karol. Please watch over the princess for me." When Karol nearly jumped out of his armor in shock, Flynn gave him a gentle smile. "I'm afraid we will have to ask for more of your services."

Karol shook his head, and his faceplate fell down again. He pushed it up hastily, eyes wide. "No, that's fine! I mean, I'd be happy to! Um. So we'll just stay here?"

That was not what Estellise wanted. The Sacred Penance was about restoring hope, to do good deeds for the sake of the land and their people. "No! I'm coming with you!" She pushed past both Karol and Witcher to stand before Flynn, looking him in the eyes. "This journey is about restoring hope and goodwill. How can I call myself a representative of the royal family if I am to stay behind like some...some fainting maiden while you and Sodia fight? I have been given this sword to wield it in service of the people."

"Lady Estellise, it will be dangerous—"

"I have a mission. Please, Flynn."

Estellise was aware of Witcher and Karol watching the two of them with wide eyes and no small amount of discomfort. She was aware she was throwing a tantrum, but the idea of leaving her knights to fight battle while she simply sat and waited felt...wrong. She had been trained in swordplay, and while she was not as adept with a blade as Flynn was, she had already proven she could hold her own in battle. 

She knew Flynn conceded when he spoke to Karol again. "Master Karol," he said, "I'm sorry to change plans on you so quickly, but could you escort us to Aspio?"

Karol nodded, faceplate falling down yet again as he did so. "Y-yeah! Absolutely! To fight a bunch of evil doers, huh...?" He gulped. Estellise noticed Witcher looking at him hesitantly.

— — — 

According to the mages, the group that had been ransacking Shaikos Ruins called themselves the Mayoccia Bandits, which was as uncreative a name as Estellise had ever heard. But as uncreative as they might have been, their fighting abilities were quite dangerous, and most of the mages had to pull back. As for Sodia, as the only person who had the advantage of flight, she spent some time trying to disrupt and disorient the bandits, but they had caught on to her quickly enough. Although the mages assured them she was safe, Flynn pushed on, lips pressed into a thin line, and everyone else wordlessly followed, all of them equally as concerned about his second-in-command.

When they finally arrived at the ruins proper, however, they were a bit surprised to find that the bandits were watching some sort of battle in the back of the ruins. Even from afar, Estellise could see the white wings of Sodia's pegasus beat, and she feared for the young knight's safety as she realized that the bandits were watching her engage with some opponent in the distance.

Of course, once the Mayoccia Bandits noticed they were there, there was no longer any time to focus on Sodia's battle alone. They outnumbered Estellise and her group by at least six to one, and their skill proved to be more challenging than any other opponent she had faced yet. Between defending herself and healing the others, she barely had the opportunity to think.

Karol proved himself quite sturdy in battle, and whenever Estellise checked on him, the fear he was feeling was plain to see even in the heat of the fighting. His legs shook, his arms wobbled, and he was more inaccurate with his axe than he had been fighting back monsters. But Karol still stood by her side, taking a few hits that were meant for her, and Estellise felt a rush of gratitude and affection for the small, diminutive soldier that guarded her. 

Witcher cast mostly from the back, safely out of harm's way, supplementing their attacks with his wind magic. Flynn, of course, was the star of the show, riding atop his horse and striking down bandits with expert skill. The Mayoccia Bandits faltered once he began to fight, and Estellise rallied to him as the bandits' numbers thinned.

That was when Sodia's opponent finally made himself visible to them.

Her opponent was a young man, dressed not like the bandits but still outfitted for battle. He held a long, curved blade in his left hand and parried each of Sodia's lance blows — no small feat, considering Sodia's skill. His long, dark hair fanned out as he twisted and turned, and despite how cumbersome it must have been, he seemed to be able to fight without it slowing him down.

Most surprising of all, however, was what he was shouting.

"How many times do I have to tell you," he yelled at Sodia, who was flying down towards him, spear pointed at his heart, "that I'm not with them! I'm trying to take them out! Stop attacking me!"

Though Sodia's aim was true, the young man leapt out of the way at the last moment. Sodia reared her pegasus up and swiped towards him, but he deflected her attack with his blade and jumped back out of her range. She flew up once more, and Estellise saw the man snarl at her. 

"Would you just let up already?"

"Never, knave," she heard Sodia yell before Estellise had to turn her attention back to the fighting.

She stabbed a bandit in the shoulder before turning to figure out where Flynn had gone. He had been next to her moments earlier, but when she looked, she only saw Karol.

"Flynn?" She ducked beneath a bandit's blow and pushed her sword into his thigh. Karol hit the man with the flat side of his axe once she pulled the blade out. "Flynn?!"

"He went ahead," Karol yelled, then blocked another bandit's axe with his own. "He seemed really mad!"

Estellise helped Karol dispatch the bandit, and then they had a moment to themselves to breathe. Witcher popped up as well, looking frazzled. 

"Why's Captain Flynn so far ahead? What's going on?"

Estellise turned and saw Flynn engaging in combat with several bandits as he yelled towards Sodia and the man she was fighting. The three of them ran towards them, and Estellise heard snippets of the shouting.

"What are you doing here?!" Flynn yelled to the man as he slashed at a bandit without looking. "And why are you fighting Sodia?!"

"Flynn?!" the man said, actually dropping his guard for a moment. "What are **you** doing here!?"

"I'm— Sodia, stop! Stop attacking him! He's my friend!"

Sodia, who had been flying down with spear pointed out, suddenly came to a stop, her pegasus flapping her wings erratically at the sudden change. "S-sir?"

"He's my—" Flynn paused to stab another bandit in the throat. " —friend! He's not with them!"

Estellise drew near to Flynn and helped Karol dispatch another bandit, sending him some quick healing afterwards. She looked to the young man whom Flynn had said was his friend and found him clambering over a fallen pillar to reach Flynn.

"Is she serving under you," he said angrily, pointing to Sodia who remained in the air, her pegasus looking disgruntled as it kept her position. "She nearly killed me!"

"I wasn't aware that you were a friend of the captain's." She thrust her spear down and gored a bandit that was beneath her. "If I had known, I would not have attacked."

"I doubt that. You were out for blood! I told you a bunch of times that I wasn't with them, but you didn't listen—"

"Stop," Estellise yelled. "Can we please take care of the bandits before talking?" 

There were only a handful left, and when the group gathered turned all of their attention to the remaining stragglers, they quickly left. Once the area was secured and they could breathe, Flynn turned to Sodia and his friend. 

"Allow me to make some formal introductions," he said warily, glancing between them. Sodia and the man were glaring at each other, and Flynn conspicuously physically placed himself in between them. He put a hand on the man's shoulder. "This is Yuri. My best friend."

Estellise's jaw dropped as the man — as Yuri sighed and rubbed his face. "You're Yuri? The Yuri? The one that I've heard so many stories about?!"

Yuri gave Flynn a dirty look and kicked him lightly in the shin. "Do I want to know? And why do you have to be so embarrassing all the time?"

Flynn ignored Yuri and turned to Sodia, lifting his hand off Yuri's shoulder and using it to gesture at her. Sodia stood with perfect posture, lance at her side and her pegasus at her back. She never once stopped glaring at Yuri. "This is Sodia, my second-in-command and leader of the eighth platoon of Zaphia's Pegasus Knights. Sodia, Yuri. Yuri, Sodia."

They barely acknowledged each other. The entire group stood in silence for a moment before Flynn cleared his throat. "Right. So, Yuri, what were you doing here?"

"Well, I was investigating the Mayoccia Bandits before someone got in my way." He glared at Sodia, who gave back as good as she got. "Apparently they've been attacking travelers and merchants, and it's gotten so bad that it's affected even Dahngrest."

Flynn frowned. "I haven't heard anything about that. How could they have been so active so close to the capital?"

Yuri shrugged and glanced away, taking on an air of nonchalance. "Dunno. Not really my business to keep up with what the knights know and don't know, now is it?"

There was something like pain that flashed across Flynn's face, and Estellise watched him and Yuri intently. She had heard stories of their childhood from Flynn, and while Flynn always spoke of Yuri kindly, there was some trace of sadness in his eyes when he spoke that Estellise was never able to figure out the source of. It was back, now, even as he schooled his expression to something more befitting a captain of the knights. Flynn eye's could never lie.

"Yuri, I have to ask, what—"

Whatever Flynn was about to ask was cut off by the enraged scream of a woman.

"All right, who are the idiots that's been ransacking this place? Don't you people know that this is an important research site?! I swear, I'm going to roast all of— Wait. What happened?"

Estellise turned and found a young woman standing near the entrance of the ruins, a magic circle glowing beneath her feet as she looked around. It was only then that Estellise realized how bad things looked. There were bodies everywhere, weapons strewn about and lodged into the ground, and the aged white marble pillars were slick with blood.

"R-Rita?!" Witcher yelled. "What are YOU of all people doing here?!"

Rita grimaced. "Who are you? Are you a researcher or something? Whatever. Tell me what's happened here. Now!"

Witcher's face turned red with indignation. Yuri whistled.

"Wow, he really looks like an apple when he's mad. Hey, Apple Head, what's your name?"

Flynn and Estellise sighed in unison.


End file.
